


Power that Binds

by SaphireKnight



Series: Moments in between... [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: And powerful, Eventual Romance, F/M, Have I mentioned Sesshomaru is a Drama Queen.., I Will Go Down With This Ship, Protective Sesshomaru (InuYasha), Rin is Sesshomaru's salvation, Rin is Sesshomaru's sunshine, Rin is preciously pure, SesshRin is cannon, Sesshomaru is brought to submission, Sesshomaru is her everything, Soulmates, Time To Play, future spouses, he never stood a chance, their souls are bounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphireKnight/pseuds/SaphireKnight
Summary: Beyond reason, beyond explanation, and beyond all that he knew to be true... This was real. Terrifyingly, it was the most real thing he had ever felt in his existence. What have you done to me?Series of oneshots, the moments in between what is seen in the anime. Defining interactions between the soulmates of the great DaiYōkai and the human that changed his destiny. An exploration of how Sesshōmaru fell in love with a human, ultimately defying all that he thought to be true, finding his greatest power through his salvation, Rin.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Moments in between... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Power that Binds

**Author's Note:**

> This moment takes place after episode 81 (the first time Rin is abducted) and before 96 (the one where Rin tires to save a poisoned Jaken. Falling to her impending death, at the mere call of his name, Sesshōmaru soars in a blindly light to save her. Umm how AMAZING is that scene, am I right?! ) This moment explores the budding connection between the soulmates. Illuminating just how powerful the bond between them truly is.

All hope for mercy was futile. Notions of salvation, a wickedly cruel gift from the damned. The menagerie of infinitely twisted strands in the weavings of fate could not conceal the conspicuous. The time had come. There was no escape. The hunt was underway, a mere sport in order to savor delectable trimmings before consumption of the inevitable...

A delighted giggle chimed with the crystal clear ringing of a bell.

‘ _Shhhhh_ ’ he purred. ‘ _Focus_ ’.

Posed as an offering on an altar of decimation, the prey flamboyantly flaunted its imminent sacrifice. Collision with the chasms of catastrophe chanted the promise of sweet acclamations, glorifying the art of the apex predator. _Thrill_ at the chase, palpable pulses of anticipation, and discovery of the addictive allure to the dances of the audacious, magnetized _bifold_.

‘I’m ready…’

There was no going back.

‘ _1_ ’

Destiny aligned.

‘2…’

The innocent’s first taste of the forbidden.

_‘3!_ ’

“JAKEN-SAMAAAA!”

_“WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”_

The abounding wave, gushing as far as the edge of its riverbank, was rendered as mighty as a diminutive ripple in the presence of exuberantly jubilant laughter. The deserving victim of the huntress’ conquest, flailed to the water's surface, frantically flapping its puny arms, sputtering a mess of incoherent gargled curses. Well after the imp’s return to land, disgraceful jittering about like a zapped bug flinging a barrage of wet droplets, the joy of her triumph continued to perfume the air with its intoxication.

Lounging at the base of a tree, a great Inu DaiYōkai remained a spectator to the spectacle, unable to resist basking in the flutter of her vivaciousness. Ignoring the still shrieking toad, squawking his incredulity at her actions, sparkling eyes turned, _precisely_ finding his own across the extended distance.

‘That was amazing!’

Indulging in the visceral tie that tethered him to her wonder, with a gentle pulse of affirmation, he agreed.

‘ _Amazing_ indeed.’

Her answering glee was undeniably _felt_ , succinctly confirming the ponderings of the impossible, as the results to their experimentation left no doubt as to its conclusions. As attention was returned to celebratory prancing, Sesshōmaru was left to his own musings as he contemplated the extraordinary evidence of yet _another_ mystifying facet of his never ending piquing fixation.

Hours earlier the DaiYōkai continued in his search for the odious _Naraku_ , the unforgivable fiend destined to meet an exquisitely excruciating end by his own righteous hand. All traces of his repugnance had seemingly vanished after his recent failed attempt in stealing what would never be forsaken, aggravating Sesshōmaru’s impatience to no end. The languid sighs of his vassal disrupted the rhythmic plodding of the two-headed dragon and the whimsical humming of its rider. Ever enchanted by accompanying those of the species that were a fundamental threat to her own, the small ningen’s subliminal melodies harmonized in tandem with the crafting of her fingers. _Pride_ at completing that which had been meticulously and affectionately tended to throughout the course of the morning, resonated in the air. Eagerness for its gifted reception _tangible_ as if it was outwardly articulated.

Carefully hopping down from her saddled position, one deliberately designed solely for her use, she slowly approached the recipient of all her dedications. Just as she was bracing to voice the declaration of her bestowal, the green yōkai adjoining her path stubbed one, of two protruding toes, on an unobserved obstruent rock. In an horrendously _exaggerated_ fashion, the imp lamented his agony, aggressively swinging the Staff of Two Heads all the while attempting a balancing act of screaming and cradling the affronted digit.

“Oh nooo! Jaken-sama...how could _you_?!”

Crumpled petals fell to the forest floor in disarray, erasing the precise arrangement of complimentary colors that had adorned a floral crown. The severity of distress due to the destruction of her intended present blasted the DaiYōkai’s senses, as they independently zoned in, centered on a sensation of _unease_. It was clear the decorative botanical tribute was meant for him, a fact evident long before her accusatory explanations were relayed to its unrepentant perpetrator. Her annoyance at the non empathetic berating, belittling the inadequacies of her gift’s worthiness as well as confidently claiming its inevitable rejection, could not overcome the tightening grip of sadness that invaded her.

Again _sensation_ surged.

The DaiYōkai could not help but notice that his attention to all the ridiculous things behind him was far more _focused_ on than need be. Although it would have been just one more, of the nearly hundred other floral offerings made and presented, deep offensive at being denied the chance to participate in the cultivating ritual _irked_ him gravely. Disappointment magnified nonsensically. It was not as if the accidental conduct of the imbecile prevented the original intent from being accomplished. Surely she could construct another laurel artfully expressed through her affinity to the endless blossoms. Just as _surely_ as he would accept, as was his role in the traditional exchange.

“Oh thank you Sesshōmaru-sama! I will make you a new one right away!”

Exactly. Wait, _what?_

His confusion was verbally addressed through the mockery of her ‘strangeness’ and that of being a ‘silly ningen talking utter nonsense’ from the source of her earlier affliction. Willfully scorning the offender, her fanciful singing filled the air once again, and with it, a new _sense_ of assuaged determination. Since all crises were reputedly averted, Sesshōmaru allowed the contentment to prevail unquestioned, actively redirecting thoughts to their primary affiliations.

Apparently that was easier said than done. Try though he may, the great DaiYōkai could not weed out the ever tantalizing seeds of germinating curiosity. After catching himself, for the _5th_ time, wandering in a direction containing no evidential provocation in adequately tracking his prey, Sesshōmaru feigned his decision to halt as graciously allowing his companions a chance at rest. When he happened upon a field overgrown with the efflorescence of a multitude of vibrantly hued flowers, he pretended the immediate rapture beaming brighter than the sun, a _coincidental_ happenstance.

Standing guard over the rarefied nymph, enthralled with the natural splendor and newly available muses to her skillful ornamentation, the great DaiYōkai gave in to the unquenchable temptation of her mystery. What had happened earlier? It was almost as if her exclamation was in direct correlation with his inner contemplations. And if for theorization sake, that _was_ exactly what had inspired her prompt, _how_ was that even possible? Throughout the expanse of time spent in his company, the communal centuries had allowed his faithful vassal glimpses into the inner workings of his reasonings. At times empathic understanding, to that which was not verbalized. Just as he, without direct intent, had observed explanatory ‘tells’ that certified his own accurate perception regarding the imp. The notion that _she_ , a mere ningen, possessed the telepathic ability to abridge the psychological barrier of the mind of a DaiYōkai, to the point of not only finding access to his thoughts but replying to them as if in natural conversation was absolutely _absurd_.

And yet Sesshōmaru could not stop the cannonade of memory of the numerous perplexing instances where abnormal _cognizance_ transpired between them. Unexplainable moments of overwhelming sensations assaulting his being. The connection to _something_ beyond himself. Times when his existence surpassed all previous ramifications of reality and aligned to the presence of an incomprehensibly singular _other_.

Driven by a potentially fleeting dip into madness, the need to understand, to clarify what could only be impossible, overtook his psyche with an irrevocable hold, leaving behind only one thing. Despite all reason, he had to know. What have _you_ done to me?

Unable to wait a moment longer, Sesshōmaru focused his already impenetrable awareness of the girl more intensely in her direction, taking it all in. The flecks of amber glowing in streaks of wild obsidian where the rays of sunlight fell upon her hair. The fragrance of flowers interweaving with the natural subtleties of her essence, a bouquet of honey crisp sweetness like that of fresh morning dew. The radiance of her smile as she tenderly orchestrated the beauty of her imagination into a tactile representation of her ardor, as a gift, for _him_. Without making a sound, allowing all that he _felt_ from her to overtake him, Sesshōmaru reached out to her.

‘ _Rin_ ’.

Immediately her gleaming eyes, entrancing smile, and incandescent spirit turned to his awaiting gaze.

“Hai Sesshōmaru-sama?”

Lost in an abyss of sensation, he floated adrift. Sensibility dimmed as he approached a blinding _brilliance_ , the threshold to a dominion transcending his grasp of sovereignty. Just when he was about to turn back, fleeing the vast sea of the unknown, a _familiarit_ y gently brushed against the last clutch of his resistance.

‘Can you hear me?’

The beaming radiance of her countenance, slowly morphed into one of amused perplexity as if his question was peculiarly comical. Staring deeply into his eyes, with a slight tilt of her head, the astounding creature answered automatically.

‘Of course Sesshōmaru-sama! I can always hear you.’

His golden eyes widened in shock. Through the mysterious connection that esoterically bound them together, his awe pulsed to her, illuminating her original incomprehension yet natural response to his query.

‘I didn’t say anything out loud, and neither did you. But I heard you...can you hear me?’

‘ _Yes_ ’.

A tiny gasp passed through her rounded lips. Having drawn her full attention to the link between them, the tie magnified exponentially, surpassing all previous surging of connection. In an instant everything else faded away, all physical ties to the Earth, everything that came before, as all his surroundings disappeared until there was nothing. Nothing but _her_.

As he continued to slip away, she ascended, filling the whole of his existence with her light. She was everywhere. She was _everything_. The wind blowing through her hair, the flowers she still held in her hands, the joy she felt every time he called her name, the devotion that branded her soul to him, the life that he snatched away from the covetous hands of Death, eternally claiming her as his own, he felt it all. He felt all of _her_.

Just as quickly as they were submerged, like a flash of lightning he crashed back into himself. His body, his mind, the world around him once more within his reach. After allowing himself a moment to reacquaint himself with the jolting re-assimilation to the planes of this reality, his eyes sought her out. She was panting in desperation, and with an intrinsic _awareness_ , he recognized his own ragged breathing was in perfect synchronization. Her look of frantic bewilderment pierced him through. Without contemplating an attempt to filter the barrage of his _entirety_ forcefully accessible to her, without recognizing how drastically dangerous the complete disappearance of self was to them both, without _thinking_ at all, he reached out, clinging to her presence, still with him.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Sesshōmaru-sama...Yes I think so... Are you alright?’

The purity of her concern threatened to sweep him away in the mighty currents of her fealty. Even with the depth of its honesty manifested in his psyche, quivering through his veins, _embedded_ in his soul, Sesshōmaru was overcome by the veracity of her affections. Despite his near millenia of superiority, majesty, conquest and _power_ , the divinity of her grace instilled in the great DaiYōkai something he would have never imagined able to defeat him so. A fear that he was _unworthy_.

Further proving the accuracy of such a distinction, sensing his encroaching spiral into self flagellation, the entrancing sprite pulled him back from the edge by revealing more of her lustrous light.

‘Since the moment I saw you lying there in the woods, I felt something, so _strong_...stronger than anything before. I could not explain it but I knew, I just _knew_ I had found what I was looking for. What I was meant to find...where I was always meant to be. It was the only thing that mattered. The only thing that I needed. The only thing that I would ever want. For the first time, I understood why I was alive. There were times when that feeling would come again and I could just _know_ you, feel you...I don’t know if any of this makes sense but I am so thankful anyway. Sesshōmaru-sama, I am so happy with you, and all I want is to make you happy too.’

There were no words to encapsulate all that her declaration had _changed_ within the world. For it was as if nothing was the same nor could it ever be again. Sesshōmaru was left stupefied, unable to comprehend anything at all. There was only light, only truth and only the need to _never_ let it go.

Breaking the spell of his existence’s new genesis, a gripe from his longest most faithful companion towards the girl to ‘stop ogling at My Lord’s magnificence and get back to your silly flowers’ dissipated the severity of tension between the two. Although grateful Jaken’s interruption allowed Sesshōmaru a moment to gain his bearings free from the mystical pull of her possession over him, the consequent _tang_ of her embarrassment turned the previously honeyed air, sour.

Seeing the underlying chagrin concealed within her haughty retort, an indication of disappointment and sadness returning, Sesshōmaru welcomed in, without resistance, the now undeniably recurrent _urge_ to reassure.

‘Jaken is a fool, pay him no heed.’

Her answering nod affirmed acknowledgement of his assertion. However it appeared to be insufficient in achieving its intent, as her eyes remained downcast, hands no longer crafting, but merely grazing petals with her delicate fingertips. An ever increasing shadow of _self-consciousness_ permeated her being, so wrongly suited for one of her magnificent inner conviction, it made his skin crawl. This will _not_ do.

‘Shall we teach the imp a lesson then?’

The sparkle of intrigue that ignited her once again ebullient eyes was all the confirmation he needed. Stoking the embers to the flames of his fascination, the DaiYōkai and ningen concocted a secret mission through their private connection alone, to ‘get back at’ the one responsible for attempting to extinguish the beacon of her confidence. Guided by her innocence, the decision to organize a ‘sneak attack’ appeased the girl, slightly scandalized by the concept of engaging in behavior, so _mischievous_. Each progressing fraction of the experiment ran smoothly as she set the scene, cued by his mental prompts, for her unassuming prey. With each passing moment her excitement electrified their kindred energy. The sensation so riveting, Sesshōmaru just could not help himself from _over_ dramatizing the narration of her hunt in their unified thoughts, addicted to being the source of her merriment. If the DaiYōkai was focused on anything other than her enticing rapture, he would have had to admit he was having a rather significant amount of _fun_.

Upon the success of their merged vengeful play, Sesshōmaru could no longer delude himself with ignorance to what he had intentionally been attempting to dismiss. The proof was explicit, the memory ingrained, the penetration of her presence irreversible. They were _connected_. Beyond reason, beyond explanation, and beyond all that he knew to be true. _This_ was real.

Terrifyingly, it was the most _real_ thing he had ever felt in his existence.

Still unable to competently process the amplitude of its implications, the DaiYōkai simply resigned himself to no longer fight that which had done what nothing else ever could and accepted he had been brought to submission.

Her laughter flitting in the sunshine, awarded his deference, as his eyes helplessly trailed after the mystifying creature. His soul insatiably seeking that which was incomprehensibly yet resolutely it's proprietress. Gazing at the radiance of her smile, hearing the echoes of the declaration of her heart's desire, Sesshōmaru’s being was once again overwhelmed by the mystery of _sensation_. A tingling warmth, gentle in its fierceness, foreign yet soothingly welcome, revitalizing that which he did not realize was lacking. If the great Inu DaiYōkai did not know any better, he would have dared to name it _happiness_.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to express my sincerest gratitude to every single reader, for gifting your time and interest to this work! 
> 
> There are no words to properly express how deeply each and every hit, kudos and comment means to me. I am humbled and thrilled to simply get to express my love and devotion to these characters and their exquisitely beautiful relationship. If this brings anyone entertainment, intrigue or joy that is an honor I shall always cherish. 
> 
> Love and peace to you all! Thank you and happy reading! ♥️🦋


End file.
